


Mama Didn't Raise No Bitch

by Sylphjay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bar rendezvous, Explicit Language, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, don't look at me, where tsukki is cheating on his wife kageyama with a stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphjay/pseuds/Sylphjay
Summary: Yeehaw.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Mama Didn't Raise No Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dr. K for continuing to indulge in nonsense with me.

Neon signs flicker and buzz, providing the typical late-night ambience that accompanies seedy backstreets. By now, most of the drunk businessmen that prowl between the bars have stumbled their way home, their lively laughter fading into the white noise of the city. Those that remain out and about are the typical 20-somethings, hooting and hollering in packs as they enjoy the more energized corners of nightlife. It’s midnight in Tokyo – and for many the fun is just beginning.

The same can be said of Ska and Kei – or Hotaru, as Ska knows him. A chance meeting in a shady bar, shared drinks, and an interesting few games of billiards have led them to this, an unspoken mutual rendezvous in the alley just out the back door, where they’re met with a cool night breeze, free of the smoke from inside. Which one of them led the way to this, who’s to say? That doesn’t matter now.

Kei’s back hits the concrete wall and Ska follows him in, slotting his knee in between his legs and leaning in close, close enough for his warm breath to dance over Kei’s skin. His expression is as relaxed as it always is, his intrigue showing in his eyes as he idly hooks one finger into the loops of Kei’s pants.

“Didn’t I tell you I have a wife?” Kei’s tone is even, but despite his words his gaze still traces its way down Ska’s jawline.

Ska simply tuts quietly, running his fingers through his hair to push back a few stray strands. He looks Kei up and down. _What an odd thing to say, when yer already fuckin’ me with those eyes._ “Not anymore, blondie.”

“Fair enough.” Kei’s head lolls to the side, his own hand reaching around Ska’s head to tangle his fingers in his hair, holding onto him tight just like that. With the way Kei’s exposing his neck, it’s clear what he wants Ska to do now… but Ska is no fool. That exposed skin is a prettily dressed trap, designed to lure him into Kei’s control – just like a tiger might expose its belly just to rip another apart with its claws. The pleasant smile on Kei’s lips is proof of that.

Oh well. That’s fine with him. There’s an undeniable charm that Kei wields, and Ska is drawn in. What will he do next, he wonders?

He’s barely brushing his lips over the skin of his neck when Kei flips him around, switching their positions until Kei’s the one boxing him in, surging their lips together in a hasty collision that quickly evolves into open-mouthed kisses one after the other, wet and intense. Ska hums into it, tugging on Kei’s bottom lip with his teeth in a way that draws a perfect little sound out of him. When they part, it’s a little messy, and Ska admires the glisten that adorns Kei’s puckered lips as his personal handiwork.

“Your breath is bad,” Kei comments, flatly.

“Curse of whiskey I’m afraid,” Ska’s answer is sweet as can be, and absolutely intended to be interpreted as a sign of _yours does too._

Ska pulls him back in, sliding his hands up under Kei’s shirt as they breathe hot and heavy against each other’s lips, his fingers tracing the dips and curves of his body. 

“Have you- “Kei stops to swallow, a bit short of breath, “-Ever fucked on a pool table?”

Ska quirks a brow and gives him a curious look. “Is that an invitation or just a question? Shoulda said somethin’ when we were still inside— “

The comment lands him a rough squeeze to his ass in retaliation. “No, it’s just- never mind.”

_Hoh. What’s all that about?_ Ska can’t just let that get away unteased.

He lowers his hand further, thumbing over the base of Kei’s dick in slow, intentional strokes. It’s just a little tease, but it’s always a welcome feeling to feel it spur to life. “Mmm… I’ve done lots of things. Lots of places.” He leans in and smiles into Kei’s neck, placing open-mouthed kisses right on his throat. “Are ya curious? Would ya like to try?” His voice is a low rumble, a perfectly innocent suggestion.

“…Yeah, maybe… probably.”

Now that’s what he likes to hear. What better fulfilment is there than helping someone have a new experience? “Well… unless ya plan on breaking in,” their mouths meet once more, and Ska lets himself be pushed further against the wall. “-You’ll have t’ do it during business hours. A real display of it. That fine?”

Kei is working on Ska’s belt now, a breathy chuckle escaping him. Somehow, he feels like the mental imagine of one of them ass-up on a pool table is going to be living rent-free in his mind for a while. “Mama didn’t raise no bitch.”

Not the answer he was expecting, but he’ll take it. If he didn’t know before, he does now: he likes this one.

Yadda yadda I ran out of patience they fuck in the alley the end.


End file.
